1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting and receiving wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to overcome an increase in inconveniences of wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to an explosive increase in various electronic devices including mobile devices. Additionally, wireless power transmission may be used in electric vehicles. One of wireless power transmission technologies uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices.
Wireless power refers to energy transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system includes a source device configured to wirelessly transmit power, and a target device configured to wirelessly receive power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator. Also, the source device and the target device may communicate with each other to transmit and receive control information and state information.